Pour toujours et à jamais
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: Deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui se déchirent... Mais de qui Hermione est elle aimé et detesté autant ? Histoire d'amour, ou tout n'est pas ce qu'il parait être... Chap 2 upload !!! Et surtout ne me laissez pas tomber : REVIEWS !!
1. Prologue

**_Pour toujours et à jamais..._**

****

Salut à tous c'est encore moi, alors comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai plutôt la forme. Mais avant que vous ne lisiez j'ai une petite chose à dire : Voilà mon histoire va se baser sur deux temps complètement différents, dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrire la situation d'Hermione dans le post-Poudlard, mais dans le prochain chapitre, elle ou un des personnages principaux, sera le narrateur, lors de leurs études à Poudlard... Voilà !

Auteur : La génialisime, merveilleuse, fantastique, sensationnel et fabuleuse... *Roulement de tambour...* MOI !!!!!!!! Bon ok, j'arrête mes conneries, et laisse le temps à ma tête de dés-enflée. Moi je suis quand même super méga modeste ! Je suis la célèbre Jenni 1 Ruby !!!!

Titre : Pour toujours et à jamais...

Genre : Romance, et je ne sais pas... Peut être un peu Drama, mais j'espère aussi que c'est un peu drôle, vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Couple : Hermione + Vous pouvez essayer de deviner ! Et Haley + Mystère et boule de gomme ! (Je sais c'est puéril, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !)

Histoire : Un personnage, vous ne savez pas qui, découvre que sa femme, Hermione vient de le quitter, mais il ne va certainement pas se laisser faire... Pour l'instant vous ne saurez que ça ! Mais plus tard, je changerais !

****

**Chapitre 1 : Mise en situation**

****

            Il sortit vivement de la pièce, claquant la porte avec violence. Il ne supportait pas ces petits blanc bec qui se croyait tout permis ! Tellement de chose avait changé... Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il regrettait le temps où... Non ! Il ne devait plus penser de telle chose ! 

Il transplana rapidement, tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était retrouvé sa femme et la sentir contre lui, personne d'autre ne pouvait lui remonter le moral... Et elle l'écouterait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il était maintenant arrivé devant une immense barrière de plus de quatre mètres de haut, elle s'ouvrit magiquement quand il posa la main dessus, puis il se dirigea prestement vers son bureau, jeta sa cape sur le canapé, puis appela sa femme. Il se servit un verre de xérès, son alcool favoris, en l'attendant, puis s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil face au bureau, où il commença à ouvrire leurs courriers... Tient, d'habitude, elle l'ouvrait elle-même ! Surtout qu'il y avait une lettre de leur meilleur ami... Il se releva légèrement et l'appela une fois de plus. Il s'apprêtait à aller à sa rencontre, quand une petite elfe de maison entra en trottinant le plus rapidement possible.

-Maître... Winky est contente de voir que monsieur est rentré...

-Winky ! Ou est Hermione ? Coupa-t-il brutalement  

-Winky est désolé monsieur, mais Winky a de mauvaise nouvelle, madame a dit à Winky de donner une lettre a son monsieur, monsieur...

-Où est cette lettre ? L'interrompit-il avec impatience

La petite elfe lui tendit un parchemin, frappé de son sceau, il faillit en lâcher son verre, que se passait-il ? Cette question sembla se multipliait dans sa tête avant qu'il ne se secoue. Il la retourna alors entre ses doigts, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de l'ouvrire. Sa journée avait été affreuse, et il sentait la peur s'insinuait en lui, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lirait, mais il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas...

Il attrapa un coupe papier d'argent avec des émeraudes incrusté et entailla doucement l'enveloppe de parchemin. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione, bien soigneuse avec sa magnifique encre violette, il serra convulsivement le coupe papier puis se mit finalement à lire la lettre de sa femme :

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis désolée, je sais que j'agis égoïstement, je sais que tu as des problèmes avec ton travail, mais je ne peux plus vivre ainsi... Je crois que nous avons commis une erreur, nous n'aurions jamais dû nous marier, je ne supporte plus que ton travail passe ne premier, je peux le comprendre, mais pas l'acceptée, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas... Ne cherche pas à me revoir, je t'écrirais quand je serais prête..._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime._

_Hermione._

Dans un moment de colère il froissa violemment la lettre et jeta son verre dans la cheminée, celui-ci explosa, des bouts de verre se répandant autour de l'âtre, mais il s'en contrefichait, la douleur se voyait dans ses yeux, il ne parvenait pas à y croire ! Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Il le lui avait pourtant montré très souvent !... C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de problème en ce moment mais il ne l'avait jamais délaissé... 

Il poussa un profond soupir, et se laissa re-tomber dans son fauteuil. Il réfléchissait, allait-il lui obéir et attendre qu'elle lui écrive, en restant là toute la nuit pour se saouler... Non, il savait sans aucun doute où elle c'était réfugiée, elle devait lui en vouloir, et il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Il prit une poignée de poudre  pourpre et la lança dans la cheminée en criant : Haley ! Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique jeune fille apparaissait. De longs cheveux rouges et bouclés lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos, des yeux bleus océans le regardaient furieusement, alors qu'une bouche aux lèvres sensuelles paraissait sur le point de lui hurler des injures, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il la tira brutalement et la jeune fille s'étala de tout son long dans le bureau mal éclairé.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu dépasse les bornes ! Et je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécie beaucoup ! Tu nous as dérangé...

-Je vois ça en effet ! 

Elle rougit alors qu'il regardait ostensiblement le déshabillé de satin bleu qui la re-couvrait à peine. 

-Je comprends qu'il ne soit pas content ! Je sens que je vais avoir le droit à une remontrance !

-Ne joue pas à ça ! Tu ne m'as sûrement pas fait venir ici pour admirer mon déshabillé, et te faire tuer par mon mari !

Il leur servit lentement, à tous deux un second verre de xérès et se rassit dans son fauteuil l'air sombre. Elle perdit alors son air furieux et s'assit en face de lui.

-Elle est partit ? C'était plus une constatation, qu'une question et il releva vivement la tête.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Ecoute, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis... Hermione se sentait très seule en ce moment, alors j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec elle... Et il y a un mois, elle m'a dit que... Que tu ne l'aimais plus, que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé... Elle leva la main en voyant qu'il allait l'interrompre et lui imposa le silence : Je sais que tu l'aimes, je pense qu'elle le sait, mais elle est malheureuse, c'est dur pour elle... Mais rassures-toi, elle n'en veut pas qu'à toi, mais aussi à...

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il, il m'en a parlé hier, il m'a avoué qu'il ne l'a comprenait plus, et lui aussi ça le rend fou, et comme son anniversaire est bientôt, on c'était promit de lui prouver qu'on l'aimait toujours mais maintenant... Avec les moments pénibles que nous passons, nous aurions voulu la détendre... En réalité je voulais juste te posais une question, et je jure que je le tuerais si...

-Elle est là-bas. L'arrêta-t-elle

-Mais cela fait plus de cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont pas parlé ! Après ce qu'il lui a fait ! Comment ose-t-elle ?! 

Et il jeta, en moins d'une heure, son deuxième verre d'alcool dans la cheminée. Et contre toute attente, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Haley ! S'écria-t-il avec colère

-Ne t'énerve pas ainsi ! Tu sais pourquoi elle est parti chez lui, elle sait que cela va te faire enrager, et regarde dans quel état tu te mets ! Elle serait tellement contente de te voir réagir ainsi... Mais soyons sérieux, je ne te comprends plus, tu as toujours était si prévenant avec elle, tu étais tendre, et maintenant tu es si... Distant ! Tu es si froid, elle m'a avouait que tu ne la touchais même plus, je la comprends, mais toi, je n'arrive plus à te cerner...

-Je sais, mais c'est ma façon à moi d'affronter l'épreuve, cela fait trois mois ce soir Haley...

-Je suis désolée, tu sais que je le suis, et je te comprends, mais il faut que tu la comprennes, elle a perdu ses enfants, vous ne savez même pas s'ils sont en vies ou non, et toi tu te renferme sur toi-même au moment où elle a le plus besoins de toi... ****

****

-Je sais tout ça ! Je me suis dis des millions de fois que j'étais cruel avec elle... Et quand je voyais de la douleur dans ses yeux... Mais je consacre mon temps à retrouvé mes enfants, je ne peux pas supporter d'imaginer qu'ils sont quelque part et qu'ils pensent que nous les abandonnons, je ne peux pas...

-En faisant ça, tu es en train de perdre ta femme aussi ! S'indigna-t-elle

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ?! Mais pour qui me prends-tu Haley ! Merde ! Rugit-il

La jeune femme se leva doucement et vint serrer dans ses bras son ami, elle ne pouvait pas accepter de le voir dans cet état, elle savait qu'il souffrait, mais Mione aussi, ils avaient besoins l'un de l'autre...

-Vas-y, je pense que vous avez besoins de parler. Lui chuchota-t-elle, puis elle retourna vers la cheminée, lança une poudre verte et hurla : La Casemate ! Puis il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un cri et elle avait disparu.

XXX 

****

            Hermione était installé sur un vieux canapé, un verre d'eau à la main, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à chez elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie si soudainement... Mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette pression, et les yeux remplis de tristesse et de regret de son unique amour... 

Elle était pratiquement sur qu'il ne la trouverait pas ici, à près tout, ils étaient fâchés depuis si longtemps qu'il ne devait pas penser qu'elle se réfugierait ici. 

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, la pièce était gaie, mais tout paraissait si pauvre, si vieux et avachie... Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge en pensant à sa sublime maison, elle regrettait presque son geste, et puis son ancien ami avait changé, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle c'était tourné vers lui... En faite si, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la retrouve...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient, elle était désespérée, et elle avait fait cela sur un coup de tête... Elle redeviendrait sûrement bientôt Hermione Granger, simple fille de moldus, et non plus la femme d'un des hommes les plus courtisés d'Angleterre, et la mère de deux petits prodigues...

Cette fois le sanglot s'échappa, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à eux ! Imaginer que ses deux enfants avaient été enlevés, peut être torturés ou pire... Elle avait passé tout son temps à les cherchait, ne lui avouant pas ses activités, elle savait qu'il se serait inquiété...

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourna pour voir un grand garçon roux, à l'air un peu gauche... Ron, elle lui sourit au travers des larmes qui s'étaient misent à couler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive... Il parut un instant en colère puis vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Tu pense à lui ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

-Tu te trompes Ron, je pensais à Ayael et Aidan... Il me manque tellement...

-Tes enfants ressemblaient tellement à leur père, que s'en était effrayant !

-Ronald ! Tu peux le critiquer autant que tu le souhaites mais je te préviens ! Ne dis jamais le moindre mal de mes enfants ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde après lui, je peux comprendre que tu le détestes, mais eux, ne t'ont jamais rien fait, ce ne sont que des enfants !!

-Ton fils m'avait mordu alors que je ne faisais que te regardais !

-Mais quel âge as-tu ?! C'était un enfant de deux ans à peine, il avait déjà du mal à supporté le regard de son père sur moi, alors celui d'un autre homme... C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup, aussi caractériel, mais si intelligent, et intuitif...

Elle se tut, brisée par les souvenirs, qui faisait ressortir le vide qui se creusait autour d'elle... Ron soupira

-Hermione, malgré ce que j'ai dis, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tes enfants, je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais si on m'enlevait les miens...

-Tu as des enfants ?!

Il rit à sa question mais répondit de bonne grâce.

-J'ai trois enfants, trois filles, elles vivent avec Lavande depuis qu'on est séparé.

-Je ne savais pas, excuse-moi...

Il ne rajouta rien et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses sombres pensés, mais en même temps le souvenir de ses trésors la faisait sourire, ils avaient été si heureux tous les quatre... Cela devenait pathétique...

Rompant une nouvelle fois ses pensées, elle entendit frapper à la porte, regarda dans la direction qu'avait prit son ami, s'attendant à le voir surgir d'un moment à l'autre, mais il ne vint pas, et la personne semblait s'impatienté. Elle le maudit silencieusement, mais se leva et ouvrit la porte, pour LE découvrire.

Elle resta un instant, muette de saisissement, comment avait-il sut ? Puis elle maudit Haley ! Bien sur sa meilleure amie avait dû le lui dire, elle ne pouvait lui résister, elle n'y parvenait jamais, même quand elle essayait vraiment...

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te revoir... Que j'avais besoins de temps...

-Croyais-tu que j'allais vraiment t'attendre sagement ? Mione, tu me connais mieux que ça, tu savais que je te chercherais, et tu savais aussi que je serais en colère de te trouvais ici, maintenant viens, nous partons.

Et il lui attrapa le bras dans la ferme intention de l'emmener, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement. D'ailleurs Ron semblait s'être aperçu de quelque chose puisqu'il déboula à cet instant.

-Toi ! Suffoqua-t-il en voyant le mari d'Hermione. Tu...

-La ferme Wesaley ! Je ne te demande rien, je ne veux pas te parler, je viens chercher ma femme et je m'en vais.

-Non, je reste ici.

Hermione avait croisé les bras sous la poitrine en signe de défis, bien qu'elle sache très bien, qu'il devait être dans une colère noire.

-Tu... Tu... Ne me dis pas que tu...

-Non ! Cela n'a rien a voir avec Ron, je ne repartirais pas avec toi...

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Je ne vais te laisser chez... Chez lui !

-Je te préviens... Beugla Ron

Hermione s'interposa vivement entre les deux hommes, puis elle tourna le dos à son mari pour regarder Ron dans les yeux.

-Ron, je... Je t'en pris, laisse-nous un moment seul... Il ne me fera rien...

Son ami soupira et après avoir lancé un regard de haine pure derrière elle, il sortit, comme résigné de son sort. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Je sais que nous vivons des moments difficiles, mais nous les surmonterons ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait... 

Sa voix c'était faite plus faible, plus cassé, et cela fit mal à la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait plus voir la tristesse... Sa voix se fit tremblante, mais elle lui répondit :

-Sincèrement... Regarde-nous, nous nous faisons plus de mal que de bien, nous ne pouvons pas nous en empêcher... Je ne peux plus te regarder et te voir si malheureux... Je sais que tu m'en veux, que je suis responsable pour Ayael et Aidan...

-Mione ! Je t'interdis formellement de dire cela ! Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur le front en voyant qu'elle se laissait faire. Ecoute mon amour, je me rends compte que je ne te le dis pas assez, mais je t'aime, et ça plus que tout, nous devons rester unis... Sans cela nous les perdrons à jamais, et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que c'était de ta faute... Bien au contraire.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Fit-il impérieux

-Très bien, mais je ne reviendrais pas ce soir.

-Moi je pense que si. Tu n'as pas ouvert le courrier de ce matin avant de partir, et quand j'ai eus parlé à Haley, j'ai décidé de le lire pour me calmer, c'était une lettre de Haley, elle ne m'en a pas reparlé, elle devait penser que je le savais déjà...

-Ne me fais pas languir ainsi ! Alors ?

-Ne me fais pas languir ainsi ! Que contenait cette lettre ?

-Ils ont trouvé une piste, ils pensent qu'ils ont retrouvé les enfants. 

-Non ?

-Bien sur que oui !  

-Si !

Elle lui sauta au cou, et avant d'avoir put faire un geste de plus elle sentit qu'ils transplané. Ils atterrirent directement dans une immense chambre... La leur. Elle se détacha de lui avec fureur, et lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es servi d'eux pour...

-Hermione ! Je t'en prie, c'est de nos enfants que tu parles ! Ecoute, ce soir nous ne pouvons rien faire, mais dès demain nous partirons, et je suis certain que nous les trouverons, et tout ira mieux, tu verras, tout va s'arranger.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et la coucha tendrement, la gardant serré contre lui. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager, demain elle reverrait ses enfants, ses merveilleux trésors... Et elle s'endormit en pensant à leurs « rencontre »...

Terminé !!! 

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hein ? Hein ? Ce qui serait sympa c'est de me laisser une review, même la plus petite et la plus insignifiante, je vous assure que c'est motivant, voir que cinq ou six personnes aiment votre histoire et attendent impatiemment la suite c'est vraiment super, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai des reviewer à remercier !!! Et je suis super impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez, surtout que je l'ai écrit à 23 h alors que j'ai cours demain ! Bon et bien j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles. Gros Bisous et bonne nuit !!!

Question

Suggestion

Réaction

Bon et bien voilà, j'ai changé quelques petites choses, alors je le re-poste, désolée d'avoir dû effacer les reviews, mais je vous répondrais quand même dans le prochain chapitres, je les aie gardé sur mon mail, merci à ceux qui m'avait laissé une review, et désolée de devoir vous faire languir. 

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retournera dans le passé, avec le point de vue d'Harry, lors de leur septième année, je vous mets la première partie de la première phrase : « Harry traversa rapidement la barrière qui le mènerait à la voix 9 ¾ ... » Bon, je sais ça ne vous aide vraiment pas, mais je fais ce que je peux, et puis je ne peux pas en mettre plus ! Allez bye !!!


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**_Pour toujours et à jamais..._**

****

****

Salut à tous c'est encore moi, alors comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai plutôt la forme. Mais avant que vous ne lisiez j'ai une petite chose à dire : Voilà mon histoire va se baser sur deux temps complètement différents, dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrire la situation d'Hermione dans le post-Poudlard, mais dans le prochain chapitre, elle ou un des personnages principaux, sera le narrateur, lors de leurs études à Poudlard... Voilà ! 

Pour ce chapitre, on retournera dans le passé, avec le point de vue d'Harry, lors de leur septième année...

Auteur : La génialissime, merveilleuse, fantastique, sensationnel et fabuleuse... *Roulement de tambour...* MOI !!!!!!!! Bon ok, j'arrête mes conneries, et laisse le temps à ma tête de dés-enflée. Moi je suis quand même super méga modeste ! Je suis la célèbre Jenni 1 Ruby !!!! Ou pour les intimes : Ratigan !!!

Titre : Pour toujours et à jamais...

Genre : Romance, et je ne sais pas... Peut être un peu Drama, mais j'espère aussi que c'est un peu drôle, vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Couple : Hermione + Vous pouvez essayer de deviner ! Et Haley + Mystère et boule de gomme ! (Je sais c'est puéril, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !)

Histoire : Un personnage, vous ne savez pas qui, découvre que sa femme, Hermione vient de le quitter, mais il ne va certainement pas se laisser faire... Pour l'instant vous ne saurez que ça ! Mais plus tard, je changerais ! L'histoire se déroule pour expliquer la fuite d'Hermione... Du moins je crois... -))

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard**

****

Harry traversa rapidement la barrière qui le mènerait à la voix 9 ¾  il ne s'attarda pas sur le quai, de toute manière, il ne pourrait parler à ses amis qu'une fois dans le train. 

Il était cette année en septième, et personne ne pourrait dire qu'il ressemblait encore à l'enfant qu'il était en première année. Et bien qu'il soit toujours un Gryffondor, il passait la majorité de son temps avec les Serpentards. Il avait changé au cours de sa cinquième année, après le retour de Voldemort... Ron ne l'avait plus considéré comme avant, _le Survivant_ c'était alors éloigné de lui, il avait rencontré une fille formidable, il savait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et ça rien ne pourrait le changer, même si ses camarades de maison le mettaient à l'écart parce qu'il sortait avec elle, il s'en fichait pas mal, maintenant il était accepté tel qu'il était et non plus tel que l'on voulait qu'il soit.

Il s'installa dans un compartiment vide, attachant la cage d'Hedwige. Il se plaça le mieux possible puis sortit son livre de potion... Il avait promis à Haley, qu'il ferait un effort, et intérieurement il devait avouer que ce n'était pas si détestable, mais il ne l'aurait admis sous aucune torture !

****

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, il se releva légèrement pour voir qui osait le déranger et poussa un soupir. Son ancien _meilleur ami_, accompagné de deux camarades de Gryffondors, Seamus et Dean. Cela le saluèrent avec plaisir, lui demandant comment c'était passé ses vacances, et autres questions anodines. Il les appréciait, ils étaient restés sympathiques avec lui. Mais Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement ne prononçant aucunes paroles. Les deux _amis_ s'étaient véritablement déchirés, Ron avait laissé éclaté toute sa jalousie maladive, et Harry avait maintenant une vision pitoyable de lui.

Mais de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une bande de trois Serpentards. Tous se figèrent, les mains crispées sur leurs baguettes respectives... Harry se leva en riant, alors que sa petite amie ignorant délibérément l'agitation et se jeta dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'une voix moqueuse, gâcha son plaisir. 

-Alors Potter, tu es toujours avec la mangemorte ? 

Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait put faire un geste, son meilleur ami se jeta littéralement sur Ron. Alors les deux Gryffondors, Harry et le dernier Serpentard se précipitèrent pour les séparer... Mais c'était sans compter Haley, elle sortit sa baguette, et repoussa tout le monde, puis elle s'approcha à pas lents de Ron, alors qu'un petit sourire tacite s'échangeait entre Harry et Draco.

-Tu sais quoi Wesaley ? Si j'étais une mangemorte tu serais mort sur l'instant, de plus si j'en étais vraiment une, je serais toi, je me tairais, après tout Harry a été très souvent chez toi, une petite aide de sa part et... Et tu n'aurais plus de famille... Fit-elle avec un sourire doucereux

-Je t'interdis de faire du mal à ma famille ! Rugit-il en levant le bras pour la frapper, mais sa main n'arriva jamais à destination. Une poigne de fer lui avait enserré le poigné.

-Touches la seulement une seule fois, et du bout des doigts, et tu sauras ce que veut dire souffrir... Harry avait dit cela d'une voix calme mais un feu brûlait dans ses yeux, un sourire empli de méchanceté se dessina sur ses lèvres, et sa voix se fit faussement mielleuse. Et s'il arrive quelque chose à ta famille ce ne serra sûrement pas de sa faute mais de la tienne, tu n'as donc rien retenu de notre _amitié_ ? Ne jamais, jamais provoqué un mangemort. Maintenant dégages !

Le rouquin ne dit rien et sortit du compartiment, suivit par les deux Gryffondors, qui lui murmurèrent un bref désolé. Harry se tourna alors vers ses amis, deux mois avec les Dursleys lui avait donné des envies de meurtres et il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver les personnes auquel il tenait le plus. Draco s'approcha de lui en riant.

-Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas traîner avec cette racaille en première année, tu devrais pourtant m'écouter plus souvent, tu sais maintenant que j'ai toujours raison.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Draco, quant à ta leçon de modestie, je te remercie mais je peux m'en passer. Puis il se tourna vers le deuxième garçon, qui c'était déjà installait et mit à lire, se fichant de la conversation de ses amis. Comment vas-tu Dorian ?

-Bien, murmura le jeune homme avec une once d'agacement dans la voix. 

Harry se tourna vers Draco et Haley, attendant une explication au comportement de leur    ami, après tout il devait être l'un des seuls Serpentards, à être toujours gaie et d'humeur égale !!!

-Il s'est fait jeter par une petite Serdaigle de sixième année, répondit Haley, alors que Dorian se relevait brusquement

-Merci ! Sympa les amis ! Haley Nott ! Tu m'avais promis de te taire ! 

-Ne t'énerves pas Dorian, ce ne sont qu'Harry et Dray, se sont nos amis, et ainsi il n'y aura pas de mal entendu, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, regarde Harry et Cho, et Draco et Granger...

-Hé !!! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux garçons

-Ben quoi ? Harry si tu es sortis avec moi, c'est parce que ta copine venait de te larguer, ne le nie pas, tu étais la coqueluche de l'école, personne ne pouvait passer inaperçu à votre histoire... Quant à toi Dray, tu es fou de Granger, tu demandes même à Harry de l'inviter à passer plus de temps avec nous pour pouvoir...

-Haley ! Si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement, je te fais immoler vivante ! C'est bien clair ? Ensuite, je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger ! C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, et je ne supporte pas cette supériorité qu'elle a toujours collé au visage, cela m'énerve, elle m'horripile ! Fit-il avec colère

-Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas. Je ne dirais plus rien. Et elle s'assit avec un petit air supérieur, de celle qui savait tout, mais qui ne voulait pas froisser. Draco se renfrogna et alla bouder avec Dorian alors qu'Harry se mettait à rire, autant de l'obstination de sa petite amie que de ses meilleurs amis qui se faisaient avoir à chaque fois.

Il s'assit près d'elle et elle s'installa sur ses genoux, alors qu'il lui enserrait tendrement la taille. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus, si c'était possible ! Ils se laissèrent bercer par le train seulement satisfaits d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais Harry savait que cela n'allait pas durer, Haley avait toujours des questions à poser, elle s'intéressait à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et ses amis étaient les premiers à lui dévoilaient le fond de leur pensées. Car, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle avait un don pour faire parler les gens, elle pouvait leur faire faire n'importe quoi, et les trois garçons avaient beaucoup de mal à lui résister !****

****

-Alors Harry, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? 

Il soupira, alors que Draco et Dorian se relevaient, subitement intéressaient. Ils espéraient juste qu'elle ne décide de le faire parler.

-Aussi bien que possible avec les Dursleys, mais depuis que je peux utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard, je dois avouer que ça se passe plutôt bien, ils ont une peur panique de moi, et j'étais fantastiquement heureux de leur dire adieux, et je peux dire sans contexte que c'était réciproque. 

-Harry... Sa voix se fit caressante, d'ailleurs sa main parcourut avec douceur le cou de son petit ami, il soupira alors que les sourires des deux autres s'élargissaient.

-Et bien, je ne vous en aie jamais parlé, mais mon oncle à une sœur, que je vois très peu souvent, fort heureusement, cette folle me déteste encore plus que ma famille, et c'est pourtant difficilement imaginable ! Enfin bref, elle adore les chiens, elle en est complètement gaga, et cette année elle est venue avec un énorme chien noir...

-Non ? Le coupa Dorian en se relevant avec surprise, tandis qu'Harry poussait un soupir

-Si, Sirius. Evidement, il a fait semblant de s'attacher à moi, mais elle n'a pas du tout apprécié, elle voulait le faire euthanasier ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ca a évidemment tourné à la catastrophe, il a été obligé de se montrer, sous sa vraie forme, et nous avons dû leur lancer des sorts d'amnésie. 

Ils se mirent tous à rirent. Ils avaient rencontré Sirius, seulement l'année passée, et son parrain n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il se lie avec des enfants de mangemorts. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était très agréable avec Haley, mais c'était difficile de rester de marbre devant la jeune fille, soit vous l'adoriez, soit vous la détestiez. Par contre pour Draco et Dorian, il ne leur faisait pas le moins du monde confiance, et les deux garçons ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus, mais ne faisaient jamais aucun commentaire devant Harry, ils savaient, que celui-ci le considérait comme son unique famille. 

Ils se remirent à parler de tout et de rien. Dorian leur raconta son voyage en Grèce avec ses cousins, avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Draco qui n'était pas vraiment dans les petits papiers de son père, avait passé un été plutôt difficile, Lucius passant son temps à le tester, autant sur son intelligence, que sur sa magie, l'attaquant de dos pour voir comment il réagissait... En bref, il était ravi de retournait à Poudlard.

Haley, vivait avec les mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort durant les vacances, aussi, celle-ci avaient-elles étaient exécrable ! Mais les garçons ayant eu peur pour elle, lui avait, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, lancer un sort, empêchant qui conque de la toucher avec de mauvaises attentions... Surtout Harry, il appréhendait toujours pour elle quand elle rentrait, mais il ne laissait rien paraître, sachant que c'était déjà suffisamment dur pour sa petite amie.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient à parler des derniers matchs de Quiddich, racontant à Harry les affrontements, la porte s'ouvrit, et un sourire s'épanoui sur les lèvres du survivant, quand il vit la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, il se leva rapidement et la prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

-Ca me fait très plaisir de te voir Mione, comment vas-tu ? Je commençais vraiment à croire que tu avais disparu ! Qu'as-tu fais de tes vacances ? Tu sors toujours avec ce Serdaigle...

-Terry, Harry. Il s'appel Terry. Et je vais très bien, je n'ai pas disparu, je suis juste très occupée, pour mes vacances, j'ai été en Italie avec de la famille à mon père et des amis et ça c'est très bien passé. Et toi ? Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire

****

-Bof, comme d'habitude, tu connais les Dursleys, et Sirius s'en est mêlé...

-Oui, je sais, il m'a raconté, je  l'aie vu, il se promène dans tout le train, il a essayé d'attaquer Ron... 

Elle se mit à rire alors que les Serpentards faisaient de même. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle l'ait aperçu, elle eut un sourire hésitant, elle les connaissait tous, étant une amie d'Harry, elle passait parfois du temps avec eux. Elle se tourna vers Dorian en souriant, ces deux là, s'entendait plutôt bien.

-Salut Dorian, comment vas-tu ? Tu as le livre que je t'avais demandé ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis attrapa sa baguette et s'approcha d'elle à pas de prédateur, ils sourirent du manège.

-Bien sur que j'ai ton livre, mon trésor, mais que me donnes-tu en échange ? Un baiser peut être ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ton livre vaut autant ? N'oublie pas que je suis presque marié ! Fit-elle avec une fausse indignation.

-Dans ce cas, jolie dame, laissait moi l'honneur de vous embrasser, ainsi vous ne serez en rien responsable. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement aux coins des lèvres. Puis il lui tendit son livre et tout sourire retourna s'asseoir, alors qu'elle riait.

-Bon, je suis désolée, mais en réalité c'est Haley que je venais chercher. Ils veulent voir les préfets en chefs à l'avant du train.

La jeune fille se leva sous le regard éberlué des trois autres ! Préfets en chefs ? Hermione et Haley ? Mais ça allait être un véritable enfer ! Les deux filles pouvaient être aussi despotes l'une que l'autre ! Le cauchemar !!! 

Elle embrassa brièvement son petit ami sur les lèvres, et elle sortit à la suite d'Hermione qui leur fit un petit signe de la main.

-Harry, tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir tes amis, on ne lui a jamais apprit à dire bonjour à ta Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Railla Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Les deux autres se raidirent et lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

-Que crois-tu ? Qu'elle va venir te faire la bise comme si de rien n'étais ? Sans blague Draco, parfois je me pose des questions sur toi, tu passes ton temps à l'insulter, à l'humilier et à la rabaisser et tu voudrais qu'elle soit adorable avec toi ! Et arrête de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu sais qu'elle est aussi puissante que toi, peut être même plus.

Son ami grimaça mais ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas déclencher une polémique. Dorian se détendit et se replongea dans son livre.

-Vous savez ce que ça veut dire que Granger et Haley soient les préfetes en chefs ? Les interrompit soudainement Draco.

-Oui, qu'elles vont nous mener la vie dure, enfin Haley particulièrement. Répondit Dorian avec désintéressement.

-Mais non imbécile ! Tu sais très bien que les cavaliers qu'elles choisiront pour les accompagner au bal de Noël et de fin d'année pourront être élus roi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Dorian, qui semblait complètement perdu. 

-Et bien oui, l'une des préfètes sera élue reine, et son cavalier avec.

-Il faut que je me prépare à mon nouveau statut alors. S'exclama avec arrogance Harry, riant de la mine déconfite de son ami.

-Certainement pas Potter ! Je veux être roi et je le serais ! Il me suffira de l'inviter. 

-Ne rêve pas Malefoy, Haley n'ira jamais au bal avec toi ! C'est ma petite amie au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas ! 

-Finalement tu mérites tes anciens amis ! S'exaspéra Draco. Je sais très bien que je n'aie aucune chance avec Halley, mais je peux tenter ma chance avec Granger, personne ne peut me résister.  

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione acceptera d'aller avec toi au bal ? Tu as dû manger quelque chose de pas très frais ce matin ! Fit Dorian en riant

-Elle ne pourra me résister, je la ferais flancher, vous verrez...

-Dans ce cas, je prends les paris, pour celui qui ne sera pas élu, mais aussi si tu n'arrives pas... Que dis-je ? Quand tu n'arriveras pas à aller au bal avec Hermione, tu auras deux gags, tu acceptes ?

Draco le regarda incertain, mais en voyant qu'Harry et Dorian se jetaient des coups d'œils de connivences, il ne résista pas à la tentation.

-J'accepte...

Ils définirent les gags de leur pari, puis recommencèrent à discuter, particulièrement de Quidditch, puisque Harry et Draco étaient les capitaines et attrapeurs de leurs équipes respectives. Dorian lui jouait comme poursuiveur chez les Serpentards, et malgré leur amitié à tous trois, les matchs étaient toujours aussi difficiles, et les Serpentards trichaient toujours autant... Mais la conversation re-dériva sur le sujet du bal et par conséquent des deux nouvelles préfètes...

-Ah, une dernière chose, je te préviens, tu fais le moindre mal à Hermione et tu auras à faire à moi, elle est toujours mon amie, et je ne supporterais pas que tu la fasses souffrir, alors fais attention Draco...

-Le gentil Harry Potter à la rescousse de ses merveilleux amis...

-Draco, je suis d'accord avec Harry, les Gryffondors sont pour la plus part de sombres crétins, mais Hermione n'est pas comme eux, alors tu fais attention à elle...

****

Draco regarda Dorian avec effarement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de la défendre ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer une parole de plus, une voix intervint derrière eux :

-Pourquoi ferait-il du mal à Hermione ? Il a décidé d'essayer de sortir avec elle ?

Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour voir Haley, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, elle s'était changée, maintenant avec l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard, mais il était tout de même quelque peu différent, sa jupe était beaucoup plus courte qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, et ses cheveux rouges, lui donnait un air rebelle, qu'il lui allait vraiment bien.

****

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu me vois, moi sortir avec Granger ?! Non mais vraiment Haley ! Par contre, si tu acceptais d'aller avec moi au bal...

-Pas touche Draco ! Celle là, elle est à moi, tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu ne la touches pas. Harry avait dit cela si sérieusement, qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que la jeune fille l'embrassait.

-Bon, alors comment pourrait-il faire du mal à Hermione ?

-Désolé beauté, mais ça, ça reste entre nous trois. Mais t'inquiètes, tu le sauras bientôt, parce que connaissant leur discrétion légendaire... Dorian haussa les épaules, qu'ajouter de plus ?

-Je n'ai nullement confiance en vous, et dès que je saurais ce que c'est, si je ne suis pas d'accord, ne comptez plus sur moi. Les prévint-elle froidement, énervée d'être mise à l'écart.

La fin du voyage, se passa sans autres anicroches. Les quatre amis descendirent en riant du train, dehors Hermione et Ginny les attendaient, en faite, elles attendaient Harry, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il se retrouve seul à la table des Gryffondors. Donc accompagnaient des deux Gryffondors, ils saluèrent Hagrid, et embarquèrent dans les calèches, avant de ce quitter arrivés à la grande salle. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

****

Terminé !!! 

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hein ? Hein ? Ce qui serait sympa c'est de me laisser une review, même la plus petite et la plus insignifiante, je vous assure que c'est motivant, voir que une dizaine de personnes aiment votre histoire et attendent impatiemment la suite c'est vraiment super, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai des reviewer à remercier !!! Et je suis super impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez, surtout que je l'ai écrit à 23 h alors que j'ai cours demain ! Bon et bien j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles. Gros Bisous et bonne nuit !!!

Question

Suggestion

Réaction

Pour le prochain chapitre, il sera basé sur le point de vue d'Hermione, et un tout petit peu sur celui de Draco. Je vous mets la première partie de la première phrase : « Hermione regarda rapidement sa montre, plongé dans un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement compliqué, elle avait totalement oublié l'heure... » Bon, je sais ça ne vous aide vraiment pas, mais je fais ce que je peux, et puis, je ne peux pas en mettre plus ! Allez bye !!!

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

****

Sandy : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Pour le mari tu peux le deviner, maintenant deux personnes sont possibles : Draco Malefoy (???) ou Dorian !!! N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu as pensé de la suite ! Bisous !

Girl-of-Butterfly : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Pour le mari je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est lui ! Mais je ne révélerais rien même sous la torture ! (Quoi que si vous me payiez...) Quant au « il » c'est normal qu'il t'ait embrouillé, puisque c'était leur but !!! Mais tu as raison le pire c'est quand notre beau et mystérieux mari est avec Haley... N'oublie pas de me laisser une review !

Kaima : C'est possible, mais je ne dirais rien, plusieurs personnes pensent ça, mais peut être que je ne fais que vous embrouillé !!! Hi hi hi ! Rire démoniaque si tu n'avais pas compris ! Lol... -)) 

Lana () : Je te remercie, c'est très sympa ! Pour le mari d'Hermione tu as raison, ça doit être énervant de ne pas savoir ! Oh ! Comme je vous plains... Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu peux très bien me donner ton avis, et surtout n'oublie pas de me reviewer !

Youte () : Encore une fois, toi aussi tu voudrais savoir qui le mari d'Hermione ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop curieux, mais après ce chapitre, tu sais déjà que ce n'est pas Harry ! Alors à ton avis Draco, Dorian ou encore Terry ? Pour leurs enfants tu auras des nouvelles dans le chapitre quatre, et pour les autres pareilles, enfin je ne sais pas si tu découvriras vraiment quelque chose, mais bon... Surtout ne me laisse pas tomber !

Annab : Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? Pour le mari, les enfants et les autres, il va falloir attendre le chapitre quatre pour en savoir un peu plus ! Mais si tu veux que je continue, je vais te confier un secret : Mon carburant, c'est les reviews, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Bisous. A au faites, pour mes rédactions, tu te trompes mes notes sont correctes mais sans plus, ma prof trouve que je n'ai pas assez d'imagination ! Quelle ironie vraiment ! C'est les sujets de français qui ne sont pas motivants ! Lol...

Kate Potter : Merci ! Je te remercie vraiment, ça fait super plaisir !!! Et je vais t'avouer un truc : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ! Lol...

Loline : Merci beaucoup, continue à me laisser des reviews ! Bisous.

Cool : VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! VOILA LA SUITE ! N'oublie pas de me laisser une autre review !!! Gros Bisous !!!

Malvi : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre, plus conventionnel ne t'as pas trop déçu ! Bye !

Elisevalen : Alors voilà ! Maintenant tu connais un peu mieux Haley, mais tu vas la découvrire de plus en plus tu verras ! Pour Hermione tu es maintenant sur que ce n'est pas Harry son mari, mais tu vois aussi que Harry déteste autant Ron que Draco. Pour le mari de Mione, je ne suis pas sur que tu es raison, mais, nous verrons bien ! 

Bye !

Ruby : Pour ce qui c'est passé entre Ron et Hermione ce n'est pas pour maintenant mais comme tu le vois déjà leur rapport sont légèrement froids ! 

Tiffany : Voilà, tu as vu, je n'ai pas encore abîmé Harry ! Au contraire je lui ai trouvé une petite amie super ! Pour Hermione et Draco tu auras la surprise parce que je n'ai jamais dis qu'ils étaient mariés ! Non mais ! Mais tu as raison sur un point : Draco déteste toujours Ron et maintenant Harry aussi ! 

Bisous

Anonyme : Merci beaucoup ! Mais je n'ai jamais dis que Draco était le mari d'Hermione ! Non mais ! J'en ai assez ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Et comme tu as put le voir dans ce chapitre il la traite toujours de Sang-de-Bourbe ! 

Pour Ron et Hermione tu découvriras plus tard pourquoi ils ne s'entendent plus aussi bien, mais vraisemblablement c'est le mari d'Hermione qui en est la cause, qui que se soit ! 

Bye !

Tiphaine.Ly : Tu ne sauras rien ! Je ne dirais rien ! (Si tu veux envoies moi un mail et contre un pot de vin peut être que je pourrais me laisser tenter... -)) ) N'oublie pas de me laisser une autre review !

Bye !

XXX

Bon voilà c'est fini, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais ça permet d'introduire les nouvelles relations que tous entretiennent ! 

Gros Bisous

                    Jennifer 


	3. Deuil

**_Deuil..._**

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je viens de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à affronter sereinement une telle chose. Je vous pris de m'excuser, réellement, mais je vais attendre, je reviendrais, je vous le promets, seulement laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai besoins de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant de pouvoir transcrire mes sentiments dans l'une de mes fics. 

Je vous préviens de suite, que mes prochains chapitres à être écrit ne seront pas les plus gaies qui soient. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort. De ne pas faire de dépressions, et de vous donnez un chapitre pour le début de septembre. 

Merci d'avance de votre indulgence. Quant à ceux qui ne le sont pas, et bien passez l'épreuve que je traverse et nous pourrons ensuite avoir une conversation rationnelle. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

                                                                 Venera


End file.
